Té Para Tres
by Laliita
Summary: Bella tiene miedo de amar, sus inseguridades la siguen a donde sea, Edward y Jacob sus mejores amigos la ayudaran... ¿Habra sentimientos encontrados? Tando Edward como Jacob lucharan por el amor de sus vidas.  ExB, JxNessie
1. Living Is Easy

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, LE PASO AL AMIGO DE UN AMIGO (O al menos en parte)

Los personajes y todas esas cosas que ustedes y yo sabemos le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Las tildes, comas, puntos y esas otras cosas son cortesía de Ta-lamejordelmundo-Cullen.

* * *

**Living is easy (with eyes closed)**

Edward estaba gritando. – vas a morir Jacob Black, te voy a hacer pedazos…- en ese momento un ruido muy fuerte hizo que me asustara, estaba tirada en el sofá mirando el techo.

- jajaja, no deberías descuidarte Ed, mi mano es más rápida que tu vista- la voz que salió del parlante grito GAME OVER.

- jajaja okey, ¿cuánto te debo? – Edward puso cara de perrito mojado.

- 20 dólares, pero creo que podría dejártelo pasar si me prestas tu auto desde las 6.30 de hoy. Hasta… mmmm… las 12.30. ¿Es un buen negocio no te parece?

- Jaaake, ¿me vuelvo sola del estudio?

- yo… no había pensado en eso.

- estas en un lío Jake, - respondió Edward con una sonrisa picara – hagamos esto, yo te paso a buscar por el trabajo si me acompañas a buscar unas cosas Y no solo te llevo a cenar sino también podríamos ir al cine.- Jacob nos dirigió varias miradas.

- no vamos ir al cine solos, siempre vamos los tres. Jake se va a enojar. – resolví haciéndole caritas al interpelado. Ya había pasado varias veces, ahora resultaba gracioso, pero nosotros éramos tres mejores amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo, vivíamos juntos, pasábamos las festividades juntos, salíamos juntos absolutamente todo los TRES

- yo no me enojo – respondió Jake. Edward y nos miramos expectantes, ¿que se traía entre manos?

- ¿a dónde vas exactamente hoy? – Pregunto Edward – no es por nada pero necesito saber donde esta mi coche, donde lo vas a estacionar, por cuanto tiempo lo vas a dejar tirado en la acera y quien va a estar en el asiento del acompañante, suponiendo que seas tú quien se siente del lado del conductor. – Edward era muy ocurrente. Pero ambos sabíamos que Jacob no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Pensó medio minuto, rió y respondió:

- en un restaurante, en el estacionamiento del mismo, supongo que por dos horas o algo así, aunque verdaderamente espero que sea por más tiempo, no es de tu incumbencia y si, voy a manejar yo. ¿Algo más?

- respeto tu decisión de mantener a tus acompañantes en la oscuridad, muy caballeresco – dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo.

- verdaderamente muy caballeresco, ¿no te gustaría intentar algo así alguna vez? – mi pregunta sonó estúpida, Edward era el tipo de hombre que no se enamoraba nunca, pero eso no le impedía acostarse con varias chicas, ¿su cebo? Muy simple, trabajaba en un estudio de arquitectura y daba clases particulares de piano, aparentemente las chicas se pegaban a él cómo abejas a la miel.

Recuerdo que una vez dijo. "yo creo en el amor para toda la vida, como el que tienen mis padres, pero solo puedo darme cuenta si esa persona es el amor de mi vida, si la beso. Por consiguiente tengo que besar a tantas mujeres pueda antes de morir, y saber que, si al menos no lo encontré perecí intentando encontrar el amor eterno"

Edward se había quedado callado. Y luego respondió – mmmm… podría… no, no lo creo – dos sonrisas se extendieron por las caras de mis mejores amigos.

- me lo imaginaba, - lo que era verdad, ellos no cambiarían nunca, Jacob seria el eterno enamorado y Edward seria… Edward. – me voy a bañar y salimos ¿sí? –

- si señorita, como usted diga, jugamos la revancha Ed? – pregunta retórica Edward Cullen odia perder. Incluso contra su mejor amigo, a quien había conocido en jardín de infantes.

Esa amistad era la que encerraba para mí más enigmas que cualquier otra. Era diametralmente distintos, en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, pero esa relación que había nacido entre pañales y mamaderas, se había desarrollado con la caída de los dientes de leche y afianzado durante sus respectivos primeros amores, era una de las relaciones más naturales que existían, Jake no tenia hermanos ni padres, Sam y Billy habían muerto en un accidente de auto hacia 6 años ya.

Los Cullen prácticamente lo adoptaron como parte de la familia. Pensándolo bien no eran solo mis amigos, eran también mis hermanos, o al menos lo parecían. Ya no me pesaba el hecho de ser única hija. Todavía recuerdo el día en que los conocí.

_**FLASHBACK**_.

Yo tenía cinco años. Estaba en una plaza de juegos con mi papa. El lugar estaba vacío, salvo por dos niños muy diferentes y sus padres que charlaban animadamente. Jugaban con una pelota de rugby que llego a mi cabeza y me dejo tumbada en el piso. Yo estaba con Charlie, que no se preocupo tanto como sus padres que corrieron a mi encuentro retando a sus respectivos hijos.

- pídanle perdón chicos – dijo el padre del chico rubio, quien más tarde me enteraría se llamaba Carlisle.

- perdón, no quisimos golpearte.

- lo hubiéramos logrado si no estuvieras en el medio.

- Edward, eso no es pedir disculpas.

- está bien, no hay problema, ¿verdad Bella? – dijo mi padre a lo que yo asentí.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

- uno muy lindo – las mejillas tostadas del niño se tiñeron de colorado, y también las mías.

Mientras nuestros padres se quedaron charlando Jacob me pregunto si quería jugar, probablemente pensó que iba a decir que no. Pero yo sabía cómo jugar con pelotas, Charlie estaba convencido que los deportes eran también para niñas, (lo que probablemente expresaba sus ganas de tener un hijo varón.) Si bien yo no era muy buena en el juego de pasar la pelota termine divirtiéndome y riendo cuando mis dos futuros mejores amigos se tiraban la pelota muy fuerte para derribarse mutuamente. Esa tarde terminamos de jugar mientras nuestros padres hacían los arreglos necesarios para ir a un juego de béisbol. Tres días después me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen y ahí pensaba quedarme.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

De eso habían pasado varios años. Y siempre estuvimos juntos. Cuando falleció el padre de Jake, cuando los míos decidieron separarse, en el casamiento del hermano de Edward, Emmet con Rosalie, la chica más guapa del instituto y cuando tuvieron su primer bebe, llamada Jazmín mi ahijada y la de Edward, pero también estuvimos juntos en los muchos días que duro la Hospitalización de Carlisle por el cáncer que tuvo y del que salió prácticamente ileso hace varios años, y mas aun durante los días siguientes al velorio de Billy y Sam

Éramos amigos, nos amábamos de una manera muy peculiar, que nunca nadie, o prácticamente nadie, lo iba a entender. Pero eso no nos importaba.

El día transcurrió aburrido como siempre, Jake y yo trabajábamos en el mismo edificio, pero para dos empresas distintas, el en publicidad y yo en marketing y relaciones públicas, a la tarde daba clases de danza clásica en una escuela de arte. No pude contener la risa, amaba bailar clásico, porque me llenaba el alma, era para lo único que servía, mi coordinación era una pesadilla pero cuando me paraba delante de mis alumnas, de entre 5 y 7 años podría jurar que mis movimientos eran muy gráciles.

La escuela era una de mis mejores amigas, llamada Alice, Jasper, su novio se la había regalado el día de su casamiento. Haciéndola más feliz de lo que alguien podría imaginar.

A las 3:00 cuando volví del baño a mi escritorio me encontré con él, uno de los seres más perfectos que el mundo había ideado, mi jefe, separado hace dos años, con quien tenía una "relación", y a quien quería mucho (para nada reciproco), entendía y respetaba, no por la edad, (si, el era varios años más grandes que yo) sino por su personalidad, carácter, su forma de ser. Estaba apoyado en mi escritorio. Leyendo algo que salía de mi impresora.

- Bella, me alegro mucho de volver a verte ¿Cómo te fue esta última semana?

- James… muy bien, los días fueron muy tranquilos salvo el día que salió el comunicado de prensa sobre "los chicos." – trabajábamos en una consultora, pero James era representante de varios artistas de la farándula, "los chicos", a quienes nos referíamos muy a menudo, eran dos de las estrellas más cotizadas del mundo del espectáculo, que nunca nos dijeron que estaban juntos hasta que se los vio en un boliche uno encima del otro, dejando en claro que no podían despegarse por lo que se podía ver en las fotos. Ni bien vi esas fotos me alegre por ellos, sabía muy bien lo difícil que era ocultar una relación- … pero por suerte lo pudimos resolver rápido – articule sin agregar nada más.

- me alegro entonces, ah, traje esto de Disney para ti, - me entrego un llavero con la figura de campanita – a mis hijas les gusto mucho también – genial, me comparaba con sus hijas.

- muchas gracias es... muy… adorable – ¿adorable? ¿Desde cuándo decía adorable? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que mi regalo me había resultado triste? ¿Pobre? ¿Paupérrimo?

- me alegro que te guste. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- tenemos que hablar unas cosas, ¿te parece ir a tu oficina? – se lo dije, bueno, no se lo dije, se lo di a entender, necesitaba de sus besos, de sus abrazos de su aroma, se quedo callado, levante la vista para ver si seguía ahí.

- en este momento no puedo Bella, discúlpame, a no ser que sea muy importante, estoy tratando de ponerme al día. Pero podría ser mañana. ¿No?

- eehhmm, si no hay problema.

A eso de las cinco Edward paso a buscarme por el trabajo con la camioneta de Jake, mi humor estaba por el piso, mientras Edward me contaba sobre su nueva chica llamada Ángela, de rasgos orientales, era modelo pero no era hueca, era alta pero no una jirafa… me encantaban las explicaciones de mi amigo. Era muy… ocurrente. En verdad no lo estaba escuchando, sabía que no era importante para él, podía recordar a casi todas las chicas de Edward Jessica, Ashley, Joan, Gina, Lauren, Chloé, Candela, Camila, Julie y la lista seguía y seguía. Ninguna de ellas duraba más de una semana

- ¿no te parece una buena idea? – no había escuchando nada de lo que decía. Mierda

- perdona, ¿qué? – volví la vista de la ventana a su cara,

- que si te parece una buena idea que cenemos los cuatro… quiero hacerla sentir bien, viene de un pueblo muy chiquito y no quiero que piense que soy un degenerado sin escrúpulos, que solo quiere acostarse con ella…. – lo mire incrédula. Cuando estaba empezando a pensar cómo podría decirlo de la mejor manera el mismo se respondió – aunque ese fuera todo el propósito, quizás, todavía no la he besado. Uno nunca sabe…- se quedo callado, sonreía, estaba pensando en algo.

- Edward, uno siempre sabe como son las cosas en realidad, además ¿no escuchaste lo que dice "nunca digas nunca"? Y no, no saldré con una de tus amiguitas hasta que te pongas de novio. - Con eso termino nuestra conversación,

- si mi führer!* – dijo haciéndose el tonto, con un saludo militar. Seguimos charlando hasta que llegamos a mi restaurante preferido de comida Tailandesa. Donde había sido mi primer cita con James. La cena transcurrió como siempre. Nos reímos con Edward del mesero, de la chica que nos recibió con cara de asombro, (probablemente pensaba que yo era una come hombres, ya que había ido a ese lugar varias veces, con Jake, James y ahora con Ed)

Estábamos a punto de elegir los postres cuando apareció él, en la puerta seguido de su esposa, ex esposa. Mi corazón se detuvo y con toda seguridad mi cara reflejo esto ya que Edward se volvió y los vio entrar.

- dime que es una broma Isabella, me dijiste que habías cortado tu relación él, pensé que te habías dado cuenta que no era el indicado para tu vida, al menos no en este momento. O nunca. – no podía hablar, no podía responder, les había mentido, Jake y Ed habían estado días nombrando todas las razones por las cuales James no era el indicado para mi, y debo admitir que tenían razón, pero no lo conocían tan bien como yo, James era un hombre sumamente obstinado, y me quería a mí, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho.

- quiero irme, te espero en la puerta, necesito respirar.- Salí del lugar prácticamente corriendo, me resguarde detrás de la camioneta, busque mi celular y marque su número, sonó dos veces y mi llamada fue al buzón de voz. Mi voz temblaba, - James, quería hablar contigo, perdón, no es nada importante… llámame cuando te desocupes o hablamos mañana, como tu digas, besos, muchos.

Ah es Bella. – y corte, evidentemente soy la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Ni bien subió Ed al auto me di cuenta que no iba a durar mucho sin decir nada. Pensé que era mejor acortar el momento, como un condenado que se acerca a la horca.

- Vamos, dilo ya. – Por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza, concentrado, sin despegar la vista de la calle, cuando yo sabia que no era necesario – se que te mueres por decirlo Cullen. – bromee con el pinchándole las costillas con el dedo índice

- no, no lo voy a hacer, porque no es correcto. No es lo que hacen los amigos. Los amigos se apoyan y todas esas cosas que sabemos. – en el siguiente semáforo me miro.

- tenias razón, tu y jake tenían razón. – Aspiraba por la nariz y largaba el aire por la boca – te mueres por decirlo. Lo se - estaba segura que iba a largarlo en la próxima cuadra. Conté mentalmente hasta cinco. Uno, dos, tres...

- ¡TE LO DIJE! – Sin importar lo miserable que me sentía sonreí, tenia razón, me lo había dicho – eso pedazo de… señor no es lo suficiente maduro como para… no sabe lo que se pierde… y si me lo llego a cruzar…- no terminaba una frase que ya empezaba otra. Decidí dejar de escucharlo. Para cuando termino de hablar estábamos a unas cuadras de casa. Me apretó la rodilla una vez - ¿no quieres hablar de ello? – negué con la cabeza.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos sin hablar, y al llegar nos encontramos con una sorpresa inesperada.

* * *

*Fuhrer: Se llama así a los líderes, a los que tienen la ultima palabra en alemán

Denle una oportunidad :)

Lalu-


	2. Eyes Wide Open

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, LE PASO AL AMIGO DE UN AMIGO (O al menos en parte)

Los personajes y todas esas cosas que ustedes y yo sabemos le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Las tildes, comas, puntos y esas otras cosas son cortesía de Ta-lamejordelmundo-Cullen.

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open. **

**E pov-**

Al entrar en la sala lo vimos, mi paciencia se estaba agotando, pero ahí estaba Jake sentado en el sillón negro de dos cuerpos, con la cabeza entre manos. ¿Llorando?

- Jake, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? – Bella grito detrás de mi espalda.- me quede quieto en ese lugar yo más o menos sabia de que iba la cosa, Jacob había invitado a cenar a su ex novia, Jane, quien de un día para otro lo dejo tirado, alegando que ya no estaba más enamorada de él.

- yo... solo no entiendo, no la entendía, y ahora veo su punto de vista, pero… sigo sin entenderlo, y ahora que lo se… no sé como sentirme, creo que soy culpable.- Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada, no entendíamos nada de lo que decía. – ¿saben que es lo peor? Que hoy cuando la vi, pensé que íbamos a arreglar las cosas, pero estaba equivocado, ella me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, y lo soltó así nomás. Esta de novia. Un par de meses después de haber terminado conmigo esta de novia.- no sabíamos que decir, al principio había tenido dudas de Jane, como cualquier hombre, pero cuando cumplieron su tercer aniversario de novios no me quedaba ninguna duda que ella amaba a Jake,

- ¿qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jane Jake? – dijo una Bella con voz temblorosa hablaba a mi lado, nos habíamos quedado en la puerta los dos. Sin dar un paso más.

- Jane me contó que está muy feliz, mucho más que feliz, que esta de novia con un tal Alexis, eso.. no es que me lo veía venir pero quizás hubiera sido comprensible…- me pase las manos por el cabello, no sabía que decirle, recordé los meses que Jake había estado como un vegetal llorando por la chica en cuestión, con Bella habíamos intentado de todo, pero así como empezó se fue y Jake de un día para otro estaba bien, y completamente dispuesto a que le presentara nuevas amigas, no había tenido éxito con ninguna de ellas, pero al menos lo había intentado y se lo veía feliz… bueno quizás no tanto como feliz pero si mucho mejor, saludable. Me senté a su lado, por alguna razón el no me miraba a los ojos.

- ¿que más te dijo Jane Jake? – volvió a preguntar Bella.

- ella no me quería contar nada mas, pero yo quería saber. Me imaginaba que este tal Alexis era alto, rubio gigante y yo simplemente necesitaba saber, accedió a contarme que ella y Alexis se conocieron por casualidad en un bar y… que todo fluyo… ella y Alexis se hicieron amigas y luego…-

Nooo, no podría ser, ¿Jane? ¿Jane lesbiana? No tenia absolutamente nada en contra de las lesbianas, pero ¿Jane?

- ¿cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Jane esta con una, con otra, mujer?

- Si, así como lo escuchan, díganme que nunca vieron las señales, que nunca pensaron que eso iba a suceder…

- verdaderamente me dejas sorprendido Jake, jamás hubiera pensado que a jane le gustaban las mujeres, quizás es solo un tipo de fase por la que pasan las chicas, - cuando Bells me miro amenazante rectifique - solo que Bella es especial, quizás es normal experimentar – y entonces lo recordé, en el año nuevo pasado Jane, Bella, Jake y yo estábamos borrachos, en un momento Bella dijo que nunca había besado a una chica y Jane se acerco y le planto un beso en la boca, no fue nada trascendental, fue un juego y quedo todo en el pasado. Cuando levante la vista vi a Bella parada en el medio de la habitación. Callada. Petrificada. Dura. Inmóvil. Tapándose las manos con la cara.

- ¿Bella? – no era una pregunta era una señal para que me mirara. Jake levanto la vista

- sí, yo… algo así como que lo sabía. Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar Jake pero… Emm, Emm... Días después que ella decidió cortar su relación me encontré con ella en un café, necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas. Necesitaba entender por qué de un día para otro no sentía más amor por ti. Entonces ella me dijo algo así como que lo había estado pensando hace un tiempo, pero que ... No estaba segura… y no quería lastimarte… entonces me dijo que el día de año nuevo, cuando nos… cuando paso… - verdaderamente estaba muy incómoda. Quise aliviarla no era su culpa, quise abrazarla y decirle que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso

- si, Bells entendemos. ¿Qué paso?

- que a partir de ese momento empezó a pensar que quizás ya… que quizás ella… bueno, ya saben, lo fuera. – Bella miraba a Jacob, no veía nada más. – me hizo prometer que no dijera nada porque todavía no estaba segura, me dijo que ella te lo iba a decir en el momento adecuado, cuando estuviera completamente decidida, y me dijo también que eras el único hombre con el que había estado, el mejor de todos y que algún día tu ibas a encontrar una mujer igualmente adorable respetuosa y esas cosas… - vacilo un momento y yo le guiñe el ojo para hacerla sentir mejor.

- tiene sentido, tiene mucho sentido – empezó a murmurar Jacob. Bella se sentó en la otra esquina del sillón.

- ¿Que es lo que tiene tanto sentido Jake? – murmuro mi amiga un poco más calmada.

- si yo tuviera que hacer una decisión con respecto a mi sexualidad lo haría contigo Bells, tu eres una mujer perfecta, completamente perfecta.

- no, no lo creo Jake – la sonrisa más linda se extendió por su cara nerviosa.

- al menos no tanto- susurre yo, no sé porque.

- si Bells. – Jake se paro del sillón dio dos vueltas por el comedor y volvió a hablar. –yo me enamoraría de ti, si pudiera elegir.

-no, no lo harías – dijo Bella casi riéndose.

- no, no lo harías, no podrías – no entendía porque aquella idea me resultaba tan escandalosa, mi Bella con Jake? Nooo, no pegaban no harían un muy linda pareja. Me di cuenta que los dos me miraban con raras expresiones. – Digo porque mandaría al carajo nuestro…plan -vacile

- ¿de qué plan hablas hermano? No entiendo.

- digo, no sé si tenemos un plan, no es que sea un plan – estaba empezando a decir pavadas otra vez y no podía parar. Pase mis manos por el cabello otra vez. ¿Qué te pasa Edward? – lo que intento explicar es que no podrías porque Bella es tu mejor amiga y... Emm y no puedes tirar por la borda años de amistad por una calentura.

- ¡Edward! – Grito Jacob – es una forma de decir, por supuesto que no me enamoraría de bella ella es una mujer y todo, bueno es una chica y todo, pero jamás podría mm ¿bella? Noo puaj – nos miramos entre los tres y reímos.

- yo no soy una chica soy una mujer como dijiste antes. Y que ustedes no me miren no significa que otros hombres no lo hagan. ¡Aparentemente soy bastante deseable! NO SE RIAN SON MUY MALVADOS – Jacob y yo habíamos empezado a reírnos ¿Bells? ¿Mujer? No, definitivamente no. – hasta mañana caballeros.

- Bells, ¡es viernes podríamos salir! – un portazo fue la respuesta.

- yo también me voy a dormir Ed, no me siento bien como para salir. – dijo caminando directamente hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla. – ¿Ed? Estar enamorado de Bella no arruinaría ningún "plan de vida" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire para las últimas tres palabras. Me quede quieto, pase instantáneamente los dedos por mis cabellos.

- ¿de qué carajo estás hablando Jake?

- solo digo – y volvió a cerrar su puerta.

Inmediatamente agarre mi teléfono. El timbre del tono solo sonó una vez y una voz un poco aniñada respondió

- estaba esperando tener noticias tuyas. – sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir. Pero decidí ir a lo seguro

- estuve muy ocupado todo el día – falso, trabajaba unas horas en un estudio de arquitectura y trataba de ganarme la vida dando clases de piano y saxo a niños que evidentemente no podían tocar ninguno de los dos instrumentos – pero también pensé en ti todo el día – completamente falso – estaba esperando terminar de comer para llamarte – no podía ser más mentiroso – ¿qué te parece si vamos a un bar? – cinco segundos después dijo con una voz completamente mimosa

- tengo algo para tomar en mi departamento. ¿Te parece?

- me encanta esa idea – primera verdad en una conversación de dos minutos, iba bastante bien – llego en veinte minutos

Después de una ducha me vestí y salí hacia su departamento. Cuando llegue la vi. Alta, con el pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, muy flaca con unas caderas y un cola firme. La estampe contra la pared, no podía esperar más.

- para mí también es un gusto verte – dijo entre jadeos

- perdona, me había olvidado que las chicas del campo son puritanas. Tengo que esperar a que nos casemos para hacer el amor – no pensaba esperar más de cinco minutos y nunca le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a esta chica que apenas conocía y tampoco estaba deseando "hacerle el amor" pero eso era lo que ella quería escuchar.

-¡aaah Edward! – Dijo amarrándose a mi cintura – te voy a dar una lección sobre lo que las chicas del campo podemos llegar a hacer.

Se sujeto con sus piernas sobre mi cintura, mientras con una mano me acariciaba la nuca y con otra trataba de sacarme el cinturón, la lleve a la cama que estaba del lado contrario a la puerta.

- yo estoy listo para aprender.

* * *

Laluu - :)


	3. Knocking On Heaven's Door

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, LE PASO AL AMIGO DE UN AMIGO (O al menos en parte)

Los personajes y todas esas cosas que ustedes y yo sabemos le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Las tildes, comas, puntos y esas otras cosas son cortesía de Ta-lamejordelmundo-Cullen.

* * *

Ángela era un hermoso nombre, pero nada tenía que ver con la chica que tenía en estos momentos encima de mí.

Después de quitarme el pantalón y los bóxers había decidido complacerme, acomode las almohadas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Agarro mi pene y empezó a masajearlo, como si fuera una experta en el tema, luego muy lentamente, y cuando digo muy lentamente es muuuuy lentamente se lo llevo a la boca. Sacando la lengua. Y subió y bajo varias veces gimiendo, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más con ella así.

Con una seña le di a entender que quería hacerla mía. Agarro un preservativo y lo coloco en mi miembro con mucha parsimonia. Desabroche la campera de verano que tenia puesta para encontrarme con que solo tenía puesto un sostén color rosa chicle, para nada sexy, pero dentro del sostén esos dos frutos me estaban llamando, lo desabroche rápidamente. (Me encantaba desabrochar los corpiños de mis compañeras de cama) y acaricie sus dulces senos, sus pezones estaban duros, los bese primero uno, después el otro, y luego, la senté sobre mí, y me dedique un buen rato a lamerlos y tocarlos, y hasta morderlos cuando ella me lo pidió.

En menos de un minuto pude sacarle el pantalón y toque su tanga, muy chiquita por cierto, color rosa chicle también. Estaba húmeda, y cuando la corrí y volví a tocar su vulva me di cuenta que esta estaba completamente mojada, caliente, estaba pidiendo a gritos ser tomada. Me acosté, levante su cintura y la acomode, muy despacio mi miembro fue entrando en su cuerpo su centro era como tocar el cielo con las manos, era muy fácil de manejar y muy liviana.

De pronto empezó a gritar y luego de unos minutos acabo, la deje respirar pero dos segundos después volvió a moverse arriba y abajo ella sola, una y otra vez, mientras nos tocábamos mutuamente. Me senté, con las manos apoyadas en aquel colchón demasiado duro para mi gusto.

Sabía que eso les gustaba a las mujeres, además no quería que parara y probablemente se cansaría, tiempo después ella volvió a llegar al tan preciado orgasmo y yo acabe con ella encima de mí. A Los minutos las escuche murmurar.

- Oh Dios. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser tan placentero… - y palabras sueltas como "dios" "arriba" y "rápido"

- no te preocupes, esto no es nada, - una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Fue al baño y cuando volvió se sentó arriba mío, otra vez. La mire un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Quiero más! – no lo pidió, lo exigió, y uno nuca debe decirle que no a una dama.

Después de hacerlo tres veces más terminamos exhaustos los dos. Ella se durmió enseguida mientras yo recuperaba fuerzas para poder levantarme e irme. Hacia algún tiempo me había puesto un par de reglas, como no estar con mujeres que le pertenecen a otro, para evitar novios/maridos/amantes celosos, nunca explicitar, ya que las mujeres tienen a recordar absolutamente todo. Y una de las mas importante. Nunca, jamás en la vida, dormir en la casa de alguna de ellas a no ser que sea por algún motivo de fuerza mayor. A las 6.30 estaba en una pastelería comprando comida para desayunar con mis amigos. Cuando llegue Bella ya estaba despierta. Con el pijama celeste que le habíamos regalado con Jake hace tres años más o menos, en una mano tenía una enorme taza de café, y en la otra un libro.

- buenos días preciosa. – Dije mientras cerraba la puerta – que bien huele.

- hay café recién hecho en la cocina. – dijo sin levantar la vista

-¿qué estamos leyendo? – pregunte mientras me sentaba cerca de ella.

- el psicoanalista…-

- mmmm ese libro me parece conocido… - dije mientras le arrancaba el libro de las manos y leía – "para Edward, quizás esto te ayude a dejar de meterte en la vida de las personas, con amor Bella", ¿así que ahora te llamas Edward? ¡Qué hermoso nombre!

- ja ja ja. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerlo completo. ¿Me lo devuelves? ¿Por favor? – dijo mientras hacía muecas con sus labios. – gracias Ed! – Respondió mientras le devolvía mi libro - ¿sabes? Estuve pensando, y si tienes tantas ganas de que conozca a tu "chica de la semana" creo que podríamos salir a comer – levante la cabeza solo para comprobar lo que decía mi mejor amiga.

- no, está bien. No creo que debas conocerla tan pronto – levantó su vista medio segundo, mientras terminaba de decir – creo que está comenzando una nueva semana – dije levantándome para retirarme a mi habitación. Llegue a mi habitación y sentí mi celular vibrar, era un mensaje de texto.

_¿POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN SALUDARME SIQUIERA? ACASO NO TE GUSTÓ LO QUE HICIMOS? ¿ACASO NO TE GUSTO YO? POR FAVOR RESPONDEME EDWARD POR FAVOR LO NECESITO. BESOS POR TODAS PARTES ANG._

Estaba acostumbrado a tener este tipo de… inconvenientes con las mujeres. Pero ¿tan rápido habían empezado con Ángela? Decidí responderle cuando… bueno cuando no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Tenía una llamada más importante que hacer en estos momentos.

**Jake POV. **

Estaba por ir a desayunar con Bella, que era la primera que se levantaba, cuando escuche que se cerraba la puerta de entrada. Supuse que era Ed, así que decidí dejarles un tiempo a solas. Me sentía un entrometido cuando estaba mucho tiempo con ellos, sentía que no era parte de la relación que ellos habían forjado durante mis tres meses en Europa. Aquel viaje que mi padre había planeado hacer conmigo cuando tenía seis años, que me había alejado de mis amigos y acercado a quien yo creí que era la mujer de mi vida. Aquella rubia hermosa sentada en un café que golpee con mi laptop. _Jane_. Después de dos días de conocernos acepto cambiar la ruta de su viaje por los destinos del mío. Entonces una sucesión de imágenes cruzo mi mente.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Jane en España. En la habitación de un hotel. Después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Estábamos acostados en la cama, desnudos preguntando y respondiendo las inquietudes del otro.-

- ¿crees en los fantasmas? – movió la cabeza para mirarme

- nop. ¿Café solo o con crema?- era una pregunta bastante estúpida yo sabía que tomaba café con leche y tres cucharaditas de azúcar

- café, pero con leche y tres cucharaditas de azúcar. ¿Qué tipo de medias usas? – pregunto sonriendo.

Jane en Francia. En las calles de París.

- ¿conoces esa frase que dice "visitar París y después morir" ¿Jake?. Creo que ya podríamos morir, esto es hermoso.

- no, nunca había escuchado esa frase pero si la que dice que esta – dije señalando el suelo con mi dedo índice – es la ciudad del amor.

- ya lo creo. Esta es la ciudad del amor. ¿Crees que después de esto podríamos morir?

- espero que no. Tendremos muchas cosas que hacer cuando volvamos a Estados Unidos bebé. – aclare mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis manos.

- yo creo que podría morir y seria la persona más feliz del mundo, hemos visitado un montón de lugares y además lo hemos hecho juntos. Y eso – se quedo callada durante un instante.

-¿y eso que Jane? – pregunte mientras la hacía dar media vuelta para verla a los ojos.

- y eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Jake. Solo eso. – una sonrisa surco su rostro al igual que el mío

- no. Querrás decir que eso es lo mejor que paso en nuestras vidas amor.

Jane en Italia, Roma

- ¿Jane? – pregunté tímido. Mientras la veía girar sobre sus pies y subirse a la cama – ¿conoces esa frase "Todos los caminos conducen a roma"? – por toda respuesta ella asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba mi estomago y mis hombros. – yo creo que todos los caminos conducen al amor y al final de todos ellos estas tu. – levanto su cabeza para mirarme con los ojos como platos.

– te amo Jane.

- yo… yo… yo también te amo Jake como nunca ame a otro hombre en el mundo

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Si algo sabía, es que Jane me amo como nunca amo a otro hombre. Sabía que nunca iba a estar con otro, ni ser tan feliz con otro como lo fue conmigo. Y también sabía que yo jamás había amado a otra persona como la ame a ella. Decidí que era momento de levantarme y desayunar. Cuando llegue al comedor Bella estaba con sus anteojos leyendo un libro.

- hola Bells.

- café en la cocina – fue su respuesta. Cuando volví y me senté cerca de ella la abrace.

- te amo Bells. Eres la mejor... Nunca podría encontrar a otra como tú. Gracias por todo.

- ¿Jake? Oh noo – grito tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo. – ¿Edward? Algo paso con Jacob Black. Ven te necesitoooo. – Edward por supuesto vino corriendo.

- ¿qué pasa?

- alguien se comió a Jake y lo cambio por un ¡zombie!

- ¿estás segura de lo que dices Isabella? – pregunte tratando de sonar amenazador, esta chica tiene mucha fuerza – ¡ataque de cosquillas!

Fueron tres minutos haciéndole cosquillas a Bella para olvidarme siquiera porque estaba tan mal en primer lugar. Edward le sostenía las manos mientras yo le hacía cosquillas en la panza.

-¡me rindo me rindo! – grito Bella entre carcajadas

- ¿algo que quieras decir Isabella? – preguntó Edward serio

- yo… yo también.

- ¿yo también que Bells?

- yo también eso que dijiste Black.

- no entiendo.

- yo… mierda, yo también los… los quiero. A los dos, mucho.

- ¡oh no! – Dijo Edward fingiendo estar preocupado – ¡rápido Jake Bella demostró cariño llevémosla rápido al hospital puede morir! – dijo esto último casi gritando, con su mano puesta en la frente de Bella. Mientras reíamos los tres como niños. Era casi el cielo. Ellos dos eran los hermanos que nunca tuve, solo necesitaba saber que podía volver a confiar en alguien, y poder amar a esa persona siendo correspondido.

Nunca pensé que había que buscar el amor, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Y también el corazón. Sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo, dicen que cuando buscas el amor no lo encuentras. Pero ¿qué podía fallar?

**E POV. **

Después de torturar a Bella fui a mí habitación y volví a llamar a mi padre, ya que los gritos de mis amigos nos habían impedido finalizar la conversación. Estaba ultimando detalles cuando escuche la voz de Jake desde el comedor, así que decidí cortar el teléfono una vez más; aunque más alegre ya que les podía dar la gran noticia.

Cuando llegue al comedor Jake tenía en sus manos una caja negra con un lazo color rojo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Inmediatamente sonreí, seguro era un regalo de alguna de mis chicas de la semana, como Bells solía llamarlas. En ese momento llego la susodicha con el pelo húmedo y una bata.

- quieren que salgamos a almorzar afue… - dejo la frase por la mitad. En ese momento, cuando vi su pálida cara cambiar al rojo y luego al violeta y luego al rojo otra vez lo entendí. No era un regalo para mí, sino para ella, con dos pasos me acerque a la caja para verlo de cerca y quede asqueado era un… un conjunto de ropa interior que contenía, un corsé rojo, portaligas y ligas del mismo color y la tanga era… era, la cosa más diminuta y asquerosas que había visto en mi vida. ¿Bella? ¿Bella usando eso? ¿Bella había dejado de ser virgen? No. No podía ser cierto, seguramente era una broma, levante la vista mirando a mi amigo y luego los dos al mismo tiempo miramos a nuestra chiquitita, a nuestra pequeña amiga, nuestra Bella que prefería quedarse a leer un libro a salir a emborracharse, bella, quien escuchaba música clásica y practicaba Ballet en vez de ir a bailar semidesnuda con sus amigas, nuestra pequeña Bella.

- yo… yo creo que… puedo explicar esto… es decir. No sé cómo explicarlo pero intentare – dijo con las manos en alto y tartamudeando

* * *

Hey chicas. Mils gracias por las alertas y esas cosas :) Los reviews también son agradecidos.

Lalu-


	4. Whole Lotta Love

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, LE PASO AL AMIGO DE UN AMIGO (O al menos en parte)

Los personajes y todas esas cosas que ustedes y yo sabemos le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Las tildes, comas, puntos y esas otras cosas son cortesía de Ta-lamejordelmundo-Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**E POV. **

_- yo… yo creo que puedo explicar esto… es decir. No sé cómo explicarlo pero intentare_

- Espera – la callo Jacob – ¿tu? Con… ¿James? Pero… ¿cómo?

- no les conté porque sabía que me iban a retar y luego se reirían de mi. Y soy una chica ¿está bien? Que ustedes imaginen que tengo bigotes no significa que otros hombres piensen que yo soy linda o… o deseable… y yo también tengo necesidades tantas o incluso más que ustedes

- ¿Cómo? Quieres decir necesidades… emmmm sexu, digo necesidades ¿de eeese tipo de necesidades?

- si Jacob Black necesidades sexuales. Yo tengo.

-¿Edward? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto? Digo, te quedaste callado ¿tu sabias de esto? – no podía procesar toda esta información junta Bella la dulce y aniñada Bella, había perdido su virginidad, el tesoro más preciado de una mujer con ese hijo de puta. Y aparentemente le estaba haciendo hacer cosas bastante pasaditas de tono para su relación. Piensa Edward piensa,

- bueno. Bella tiene 25 años. Y nosotros sabíamos que estaba con este – dije cerrando los puños – tal James. Pero ¿para tanto? ¿Por qué no nos contaste bella? – grite la ultima oración y segundos después me arrepentí. Bella tomo la caja y prácticamente corrió hacia su habitación. Intercambie una mirada con Jake y la seguimos.

- ¿cómo se supone que hable con ustedes si ante la mas mínima mención del tema SEXO me dejan de lado ¡como si yo no entendiera! – Bella había dejado la caja tirada en el piso y se acostó boca abajo en su cama.

- ¿Bells? – Jake estaba tratando de ser amable, lo sentía, se estaba esforzando para no decir nada fuera de lugar – nosotros, emmmm sentimos que no nos hayas confiado esto, es muy importante por una mujer aparentemente. ¿No? – mi mejor amigo me miro implorando que continuara.

- sí, muy, muy, muy importante. Y emmmm – pase mis manos por el cabello, no sabía que mas decir – y estaba pensando tomaste precauciones ¿no? – Jake me lanzo una mirada cargada de odio - ¿Qué? Es una buena pregunta. ¿No lo crees Bells? – le sonreí a mi amiga que ya no tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- sí, tomamos precauciones, gracias por preguntar pero yo, como ustedes dijeron tengo 25 años y el es más experimentado que yo, ya saben, tiene dos hijas… – al decir esto hizo una mueca.

- ¿Bells? No entiendo porque él te manda esto, lo único que se me ocurre es que el no sepa que tu si sabes que el volvió con su esposa – agachando la cabeza y tapándosela con los brazos respondió

- el no sabe que yo sé lo que nosotros ya sabemos que se. No se lo quería decir por teléfono y todavía no lo he visto,

- aparentemente el si quería verte... desnu.. Perdón, no puedo evitarlo sale de mi boca sin pasar primero por mi cerebro – esas palabras hicieron que bella riera, y el color volviera a su cara

- en serio Bell te queremos, te amamos eres como nuestra pequeña hermana, ¿sabes? Reaccionamos mal.

- pero solo es porque queremos lo mejor para ti – complete su frase porque sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, porque lo conocía y sentía lo mismo. Levante la vista para mirar los ojos de la persona que mas me confundía en el planeta tierra, era como un sueño y también era una pesadilla.

Mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos sentí unos largos y cálidos brazos pasar por mi cuello y cerré los ojos devolviéndole el abrazo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, su cabello, húmedo todavía, le llegaba hasta la espalda y su olor inundaba todo la habitación, era el mejor olor del mundo.

- Bells ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más? – Jake susurraba y eso era muy raro en el – ¿por qué pensaste que nos reiríamos de tu… de que tu hayas… ya sabes a lo que me refiero?

- ¿por qué pensé que se reirían de que haya perdido la virginidad o haya hecho el amor o tenido sexo? – Bella sabía exactamente qué hacer para ponernos nerviosos – bueno esa es una historia más larga – confeso mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- queremos saber – Jake y yo dijimos las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo y bella no pudo evitarlo sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer.

- emmmm, es algo raro, verán. Solo les voy a pedir que no me interrumpan porque esto me da mucha vergüenza, ¿ok? – levanto la cabeza para comprobar que entendíamos su pedido mientras asentíamos. Estaba asustado, quería saber si James había lastimado a mi Bella. Bueno a nuestra Bella. – yo tenía entendido que la primera vez dolía, ¿no? Entonces la primera vez no me preocupe por no… ya saben, haberlo disfrutado, y tampoco la segunda ni la tercera, pensaba que no había disfrutado porque estaba nerviosa y porque me seguía doliendo, no es que James este tan… digamos tan BIEN allá abajo, no sé si me entienden. Pero todavía no me sentía cómoda, cuando hable con Alice me contó que a ella le había dolido un poco la primera vez pero que después había podido disfrutar. Entonces decidí contarle a James que era lo que me pasaba, no es que no me gustara hacer el amor con el pero no podía experimentar… ustedes ya saben… y él me dijo que podíamos intentar varias cosas y supongo que por eso es el regalo – mire a bella atentamente mientras una ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo, elimine esas imágenes de mi cabeza, y solo pude preocuparme por ella. Evidentemente el del problema era James, no ella, yo lo sabía.

- Bells, creo que es normal que una mujer no llegue ya sabes, al orgasmo… - dijo Jake tosiendo.

- ¿alguna vez te paso con alguna de las chicas con las que estuviste? ¿Eh? – la pregunta de Bella estaba cargada de acusaciones, su cara era el comprobante de ello.

- bueno no me ha pasado nunca pero creo que a la gente…- no pudo terminar su frase porque bella lo interrumpió diciendo

- lo sabía, nunca le ha pasado a nadie, esto, salvo a mí. Yo soy el problema. – su voz cambio, no estaba acusando a nadie, estaba resentida, triste y decepcionada de sí misma.

- Bell, creo que sea porque te pasa esto – bueno era verdad creía que lo sabia – una vez hable con Emmet, prométanme que no le contaran a nadie ¿sí? Aparentemente a Rosalie, le había pasado algo parecido. Ella había estado solo con un hombre, su anterior pareja y no es que no disfrutaba del sexo, sino que simplemente no podía entregarse a… bueno a la actividad en sí.

Tiempo después de terminar con su novio, conoció a mi hermano y, bueno no sé cómo paso en verdad pero cuando Rose estuve con Emmet por primera vez lo sintió, ya saben eso… creo que no depende de ti, depende de la relación que tengas con él, de cómo te trata y como te hace sentir. – se quedaron callados por unos instantes bella levanto la mirada e instintivamente le sonreí – o eso es lo que dicen por ahí.

-¿entonces no creen que sea yo la del... ya saben problema?

- yo estoy prácticamente un 150 % seguro que no eres tú. Pero podrías hablar con Rose o Emmet.

- Edward, ¿a ti te funciona mal la cabeza o te golpearon muy fuerte de chiquito? Voy a preguntarle a Rosalie ¿Cómo hago para tener un orgasmo? Nooooo.

- bueno no pretendía que te enojaras.

- no, perdóname, perdónenme los dos. No quise tratarlos mal. – Nos dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno y luego dijo – me tengo que cambiar. – ni Jake ni yo nos movimos por lo cual nos amenazo diciendo – si no se van en cinco segundos me cambio de ropa delante de ustedes. 5, 4, 3. – los dos salimos de allí, y Jacob me hizo señas para que fuéramos a la pequeña terraza del departamento.

- amigo, lo lamento, no sabía lo de Bella con James. Se como debes estar. Y apesta pero…

- Jake, - lo interrumpí – no sé qué es lo que piensas que pasa entre Bella y yo, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú piensas. Yo a Bella la amo, si pero como una hermana…- por toda respuesta Jake miro el suelo de la terraza y dijo.

- no entiendo porque tratas de ocultarlo Ed. Tienes que tratar. Debes decidir antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- Jake, deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres? Vamos, salgamos a almorzar que tengo una gran noticia.

- ok. No diré más nada. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre el tío Jake tiene razón. – me reí nerviosamente. Tenía razón, y lo sabia, pero el simple hecho de pensar en perder a Bella, era algo que no podía soportar

- se lo diré en algún momento. – dije sin mirarlo a la cara y palpando los bolsillos de mis pantalones en busca de mis cigarrillos.

- "en algún momento" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire – va a ser demasiado tarde – di media vuelta y entre de nuevo a mi habitación

Cuando entramos en el restaurante la vi allí, con un pantalón negro y una remera con el nombre del lugar.

- Bells, siéntate a mi lado. Por favor. – Bella me miro intrigada pero accedió a sentarse conmigo mientras seguía discutiendo con Jake acerca de no sé qué. En ese momento vi por el rabillo del ojo que se nos acercaba Irina, la dueña del restaurante con la que había tenido una aventura. Bueno yo tuve una aventura con ella y ella se enamoro de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome a Bella por los hombros.

- amor, ¿Qué vas a comer? – le pregunte, a lo que me miro extrañada y levanto la vista, en menos de un segundo entendió todo y me sonrió. Cuando terminamos de hacer los pedidos volví a mirar a Irina a los ojos que estaba rojos. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería ver esa escena. Minuto después de irse sentí un golpe en el costado de mi cabeza al dar vuelta a vista me encontré con una Bella muy enojada.

- me vas a tener que explicar que fue eso. Edward no. Sal de encima mío - dijo cuando me abalance para darle un beso en la mejilla. Llego nuestra comida con una mesera distinta que me dio una mirada de odio. Cuando estábamos comiendo el postre. Bella y yo compartíamos una porción de torta mientras Jake tomaba un helado me prepare para darles la noticia.

- bueno, quería que saliéramos a comer porque tengo algo para contarles, quizás no les caiga muy bien, quizás sí. Mis padres han vuelto a comprar su antigua casa en Forks, todavía no han vuelto, están haciendo unas remodelaciones pero nos invitaron a festejar navidad y año nuevo allá.

¿Saben? Como… como en los viejos tiempos. – finalice mirando a mi amigo. – ellos dijeron que entienden si no quieren ir o si no queremos ir, solo nos lo estaban proponiendo. No es que tengamos que ir – Bella y yo esperamos la respuesta de Jacob, necesitaba saber si mi amigo estaba listo para volver a Forks, hace no mucho había perdido su familia en el mismo lugar y no estaba seguro de que quisiera volver

- me parece estupendo – dijo una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos. – creo que es una buena idea, hace años que no vemos a tus padres y seguro Bells se muere por ver a Charlie. ¿Verdad?

- em, si claro – dijo Bella confundida.

- genial entonces. Volvemos a Forks. – dije

- Como en los viejos tiempos

- los tres. – remato Jacob.

* * *

Hey chicas. Mils gracias por las alertas y esas cosas :) Los reviews también son agradecidos.

Lalu-


End file.
